1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproofing member for a wire harness connecting portion which is applied to a motor which drives a power window device of a vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor is used as a drive source in, for example, a power window device which raises and lowers a window glass of a vehicle so as to close and open the window glass, and in a sunroof device which opens and closes a sunroof, or the like.
Here, in the power window device, for example, a motor for driving a window regulator is disposed so as to oppose a door inner panel. A wire harness for electrical connection of the motor is inserted through a through-hole (service hole) formed in the door inner panel, and thereafter, reaches the outer side of the door inner panel and is connected to a power source or a control device.
Such a motor and vehicle door must be waterproof. Therefore, conventionally, at the wire harness connecting portion of the motor, the wire harness connecting portion is subjected to a waterproofing processing such as hot melting or the like, and a waterproof connector equipped with an O-ring is used, so as to ensure the waterproofness of the structure. Further, at the aforementioned through-hole (service hole) of the door inner panel, by fixing a grommet for waterproofing to the periphery of the wire harness and fitting the grommet into the through-hole of the door inner panel, entry of water into the interior of the vehicle is prevented.
However, such conventional waterproofing countermeasures have a drawback in that the work involved in fitting the grommet for waterproofing, through which the wire harness is inserted and to which the wire harness is fixed, into the through-hole of the door inner panel is complex, and installability is therefore poor. Moreover, because the grommet for waterproofing is positioned midway along the wire harness, the length of the wire harness and the position of the grommet must be made different, whereby a different wire harness or the like must be used as an individual peculiar member to be set for each motor or for each type of vehicle to which the structure is applied. Namely, there is a drawback in that the same types of parts cannot be used commonly for various applications, i.e., standardization of parts cannot be achieved.
In such conventional waterproofing countermeasures, the waterproofing of the motor itself and the waterproofing of the through-hole of the door inner panel are handled independently of one another. Therefore, there are many places for which waterproofing measures are needed, which is a great factor in raising costs and deteriorating assembly workability.